freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Limiters of Miyabi Kannazuki
The Limiters of Miyabi Kannazuki are three males currently unnamed. They're second year Limiters from West Genetics. They are the current Limiters of Miyabi Kannazuki. Background At some point in their first year, each of the three boys became Miyabi's Limiters. Appearances They wear the standard Limiter uniforms. The first has dark gray hair, the second with light gray hair and the other blond. Personalities They show to remain loyal and follow Miyabi's orders. Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc Miyabi's Limiters escorts her asking their Pandora asked what she would like to eat for lunch. Freezing: Pair Love Stories They are seen with Miyabi who has a taste for French food. Later on, the boys believe that Miyabi has been avoiding them latly. They follow and discover she's hanging around with a freshmen Limiter named Takase Souichi. They are upset and decide to show their loyalty by protecting her happiness. They try get Miyabi to a good time with them though she turn them down once again. Soon they discover that Takase has a partner already and informed Miyabi about it. They boys confront Takase and his partner telling him that since he's gotten Miyabi's affection, he must join them but are soon interrupted by Miyabi. She demands that Takase will be her but is stopped by his partner who fights and defeats her in battle due to Miyabi's heel on her show broke. The boys then carry her away. Sometimes after, they become surprised that Miyabi cut her hair then asked them to go get Japanese food for breakfast. Freezing Introductory Arc The Limiters show a picture of Kazuya to Miyabi, whom she wishes to make her newest asset to her "collection", but he refuses which leads to a fight between her and Satellizer. After Miyabi defeats her, her Limiters as well as her sexually harassed and humiliated Satellizer, which leads Kazuya to activate his powerful Freezing ability to paralyse them in rage, enabling Satellizer to attack them brutally. Satellizer then stabs Miyabi in the chest and twists the blade before Kazuya stops her but manages to survive thanks to her Pandora regeneration ability. 12th Nova Clash The Limiters are taken in the Pandora-Valkyrie joint exercise with Miyabi as leader of the West Genetics Third Platoon. Abilities Freezing *Miyabi's Limiters are capable of creating all together a three times Freezing Field. However, all of their Freezing were easily neutralized by Kazuya's own powerful Freezing. *Ingrid had mention that Miyabi's Limiters are not quite powerful to some other Limiters. Relationships Miyabi Kannazuki Not much is known about the boys' relationship with Miyabi other than being loyal to their Pandora of what she desires. Others Kazuya Aoi They don't have a grudge against Kazuya, but were ordered by Miyabi to punish him after the latter rejected her of becoming one of her Limiters. Satellizer L. Bridget They have nothing personal against Satellizer. They only fought against her in order to assist Miyabi. Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Males Category:Male